August 29, 2014 Smackdown results
The August 29, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 26, 2014 at the Citizens Business Bank Arena in Ontario, California. Summary On an explosive Labor Day Weekend edition of SmackDown, Roman Reigns’ one-on-one matchup with Bray Wyatt escalated into Six-Man Tag Team warfare, AJ Lee delivered a sweet surprise to Divas Champion Paige, and Jack Swagger went head-to-head with Rusev in a submission battle! Roman Reigns battled Bray Wyatt in a huge opening matchup that ended in a disqualification victory for the black-clad Superstar, after he was attacked at ringside by Wyatt's fearsome followers. Fortunately for the powerhouse Superstar, Big Show & Mark Henry arrived to tip the scales in Reigns’ favor, sending Erick Rowan straight into an earth-shattering Superman Punch. Soon after the chaotic opening scuffle, it was announced that Big Show, Mark Henry & Roman Reigns would clash with The Wyatt Family in a massive Six Man Tag Team Match for SmackDown's main event! Rob Van Dam faced Seth Rollins, just three days after defeating Mr. Money in the Bank by count-out on WWE Main Event. RVD gave The Architect a run for his money in a hard-fought battle, but in the end, it was the calculating Rollins who Curb Stomped his high-flying foe for the victory. Paige made quick work of Emma, forcing the dancing Diva to submit to the PTO. It was AJ Lee's peculiar post-match mind games, however, that left everyone scratching their heads. The Black Widow skipped to the ring with a heart-shaped box of chocolates, demanding her “frenemy” try a piece of candy. After the Divas Champion reluctantly bit into the tasty treat, she spit it back into the box. Not the least bit fazed, AJ smiled as she too took a bite, leaving The Diva of Tomorrow and the rest of the WWE Universe understandably confused. Jack Swagger's determination was once again on display as he took Rusev to the limit in a heated Submission Match. The Real American looked be on the verge of breaking The Super-Athlete's Accolade submission maneuver until Bo Dallas appeared from nowhere and literally threw in the white towel. The referee didn't call the match, but the distraction allowed the inspirational Superstar to trip up the former World Heavyweight Champion, who was then forced to tap out. Adding insult to injury, Dallas delivered a post-match Bo-Dog to the fallen Swagger. Goldust took a moment before Stardust's match with Jimmy Uso to apologize for the bizarre beatdown of the WWE Tag Team Champions on Raw. Unfortunately, it didn't take the golden grapplers long to recapture their vicious side, attacking the Samoan squad after Jimmy rolled up his starry-eyed opponent for the victory. If nothing else, The Miz knows how to protect his Moneymaker. After calling on his stunt double “Damien Mizdow” to take his place in his match against Sheamus — a bout his replacement would ultimately lose — The Awesome One attempted to hit the Irish Superstar and run. Dolph Ziggler arrived in time to send the cocky Superstar back into the squared circle, though. Still, the elusive Miz was able to avoid The Celtic Warrior's Brogue Kick by ducking out of the way and retreating through the WWE Universe. Miz's bearded stunt double wasn't as lucky as the United States Champion's boot nearly kicked the hair right off his furry face. Roman Reigns, Big Show & Mark Henry began their match against The Wyatt Family in dramatic fashion, with all six behemoths staring each other down in the middle of the ring. This was just the calm before the storm, however, as these hulking Superstars proceeded to engage in an enormous main event clash that had WWE fans chanting, “This is awesome!” The chaotic clash had no shortage of fast-paced action, highlighted by the 7-foot, 400-plus pound Big Show performing a sunset-flip! Amid the frenzied chaos and bodies scattered around the ring, Reigns launched himself off the ropes to deliver an emphatic match-ending Spear on Luke Harper. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Big E & Kofi Kingston (w/ Xavier Woods) defeated Heath Slater & Titus O'Neil *Roman Reigns defeated Bray Wyatt (w/ Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) by DQ (6:00) *Seth Rollins defeated Rob Van Dam (8:39) *Paige defeated Emma by Submission (0:58) *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Jack Swagger in a Submission match (10:11) *Jimmy Uso (w/ Jey Uso) defeated Stardust (w/ Goldust) (0:53) *Sheamus defeated Damien Mizdow (1:43) *Mark Henry, Roman Reigns & The Big Show defeated The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) (15:49) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Roman Reigns v Bray Wyatt 8-29-14 SD 1.jpg 8-29-14 SD 2.jpg 8-29-14 SD 3.jpg 8-29-14 SD 4.jpg 8-29-14 SD 5.jpg 8-29-14 SD 6.jpg Seth Rollins v Rob Van Dam 8-29-14 SD 7.jpg 8-29-14 SD 8.jpg 8-29-14 SD 9.jpg 8-29-14 SD 10.jpg 8-29-14 SD 11.jpg 8-29-14 SD 12.jpg Paige v Emma 8-29-14 SD 13.jpg 8-29-14 SD 14.jpg 8-29-14 SD 15.jpg 8-29-14 SD 16.jpg 8-29-14 SD 17.jpg 8-29-14 SD 18.jpg Rusev v Jack Swagger 8-29-14 SD 19.jpg 8-29-14 SD 20.jpg 8-29-14 SD 21.jpg 8-29-14 SD 22.jpg 8-29-14 SD 23.jpg 8-29-14 SD 24.jpg Jimmy Uso v Stardust 8-29-14 SD 25.jpg 8-29-14 SD 26.jpg 8-29-14 SD 27.jpg 8-29-14 SD 28.jpg 8-29-14 SD 29.jpg 8-29-14 SD 30.jpg Sheamus v “Damien Mizdow” 8-29-14 SD 31.jpg 8-29-14 SD 32.jpg 8-29-14 SD 33.jpg 8-29-14 SD 34.jpg 8-29-14 SD 35.jpg 8-29-14 SD 36.jpg Roman Reigns, Big Show & Mark Henry v Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper & Erick Rowan 8-29-14 SD 37.jpg 8-29-14 SD 38.jpg 8-29-14 SD 39.jpg 8-29-14 SD 40.jpg 8-29-14 SD 41.jpg 8-29-14 SD 42.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #784 at CAGEMATCH.net * #784 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events